Assassin's Circle
by ReadyRead
Summary: Sly Cooper gains more than he bargains for when attempting to save his favorite Inspector from being trapped in the same building under the control of a mysterious group named the Assassins Circle. I suck at summaries but first Sly Cooper Fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sly Cooper franchise. It is the property of Sucker Punch.

Authors note: Ok, first fan fic so…please go easy on me.

_Sly Cooper gains more than he bargains for when trying to save his favorite Inspector for a fate worse than death, being trapped in the same building under the control of a mysterious group named the Assassins Circle. Working together and growing closer to one another however is a goal he did have in mind. _

After the defeat of Clockla the Cooper gang decided to return home for awhile to nurse not only Bentley's wounds, but Murray's current state. It took awhile for Murray to fully come to terms with Bentley's accident and to slowly let it sink in that it wasn't his fault. Out of all three members of the team, he wore his emotions on his sleeves which often showed his anxiety and depression over the course of month to his friends. Not used to seeing their happy go lucky friend in such a damaging state, Sly and Bentley tried the best they could to get the old Murray back. Often times, they would hear Murray holding back himself from crying or using his physical brute to block out the pain he was feeling. They almost thought they lost him, but Murray slowly progressed back into his old self once again in a matter of two months.

Bentley on the other hand also had to come to terms with his condition. Not able to fully walk around again, he personally designed a wheel chair that allowed him a faster get away and the tools useful for outside missions. During the first few weeks of being in the wheelchair, Bentley internally the whole time struggled to not show his sadness around his two best friends, especially Murray. Never in his life had he ever thought that he would be permanently confounded to a wheel chair. The first month was the hardest for Bentley, to get up in the mornings, and have to rely on his new legs to carry him around. His envy also grew outwards towards Sly, though he knew it was not his fault. But seeing the raccoon easily jump from place to place with such acrobatic skills and never have a scratch or scrape on him made something in the bottom of Bentley's stomach ache of jealousy.

Soon after the passing two months, the Cooper gang was back in business to pull off more heist.

It started off as a regular day for the Cooper gang. Sly, the leader, at the moment was perched on the couch next to his teammate Murray while reading up on the "next heist" that Bentley was currently working on in Paris. Murray, on the other hand, was watching one of his favorite wrestling shows on TV. Two months ago, they were happy to be back home to take a break from the rough mission of stopping Clockwerk, or really Clock-la from reaching immortal status and destroyed her and the hate chip. But now, it was back to business…well sort of.

"Oh yeah! Hey Sly, did ya see that?" Murray said with excitement and awe moving his arms up and down as the Knuckle Buster made a finishing move on his opponent. Murray

finally had a chance to catch up on his favorite show he missed while they where away and it was safe to say that it partly helped Murray when he was feeling down.

"Yeah Murray, it was awesome" Sly said with a grin on his face reassuring his friend he was watching the show while not looking up from the paper work.

Lately the gang hasn't had much action, and watching wrestling was the closest Murray was going to get to violence for awhile. Bentley was stressing over trying to get a plan together for trying to steal a few "prized" jewels, and paintings from the museums which were coming to town in a couple of weeks. Though they may have previously stolen things out of museums before, this mission was going to be more difficult. But Sly liked a little danger, and difficulty in his life, it made the job much more interesting.

There was also certain something, or rather someone who also made the job much more; well you could say "exciting".

At the moment Sly felt like he was going through withdrawals since he hadn't had a run in with Inspector Fox in over two months since she helped him defeat Clock-la. He missed the adrenaline that ran through him while trying not to get caught, but at the same time he liked talking with her in a teasing manner, getting close enough to her to see her gorgeous face, with a scent to make any male faint of delight, and for being the only man she was obsessed with and possessive of. He heard once that after failing to capture him, many of Carmelita's coworkers offered to help her, or take the case off her hands completely. The last guy to do that also received a black eye for trying to take a case that was hers. Sly often snuck into her office or watched her from afar while working, and was surprised to see a certain coworker of hers trying to get close to her.

He was a rookie cop transferred from the local police precinct to Interpol and he was originally a paper pusher, and gofer. Off the back anyone could tell the kid was a mix breed which some people didn't like. The wolf, fox mix rookie however had a nice personality had, but too nice for Interpol which Sly chuckled about how Interpol could take on such a softy. But after seeing the poor kid get ridiculed day by day by every Interpol officer, it seems as if Carmelita became a softy too gave him a shot. I guess since they were both outcast to the office, him because he was a mix breed and her because…well she was a very beautiful woman, Sly could proudly announce. However, seeing Carmelita and the rookie together made something in Sly stomach ache with envy. She seemed calmer around him, and always laughed more than she did around Sly. But the one thing that irked his nerves the most was the nick name. Carmelita never gave anyone a nick name before she did Sly. To hear her shout "ringtail" made him feel special for having a pet name from her. But now, she shouts out "mutt" to the kid

everyday while the kid gives stereotypical comments about women which they both did in a very comical way. Sly was confident that when he returned on the scene with this new heist, that she will forget the rookie mutt and go back to the old Carmelita.

"Guuuh, oh man, I will never get to see what happens now!" Murray yelled while snapping Sly out of his trans.

It seems the news came on with a breaking new story that just occurred. Even Bentley steered his head around his work area to over at the television for once.

"I'm Brian Adora coming from studio 8 live with an action report. It seems that Paris High school, the largest high school in the city is in a state of terror as intruders have entered the building. As you can see from the captions here, it appears as if five or maybe six men have entered with reasons unknown".

The whole gang's blood ran cold as they all peered at the captions of the five men that were captured on camera. They knew exactly who they were and possibly the damage that they would create. Every criminal has heard of the old legend of the Assassin's Circle, an elite group of cold blooded men who randomly target people and locations for unknown reasons. They have massacred towns, wiping some of them completely off the radar, and do it for pure enjoyment. But the question was, why target Paris and why that high school? The team might attack people, villages, and cities, but they always gain something from it. Why go attack children? It seemed kind of weak.

"We have report that Interpol is on their way, and it seems their team will be lead by Inspector Fox."

Sly's ears perked up as he heard Carmelita's name. He knew she was in danger, and though she was able to defend herself, that was not the case, she had no idea of the amount of damage this crew could do.

"Chief Barkley is holding a press conference at the moment, let's tune in".

At the podium, stood Chief Barkley in his uniform, with a chagrin look on his face. His fellow officers stood below the podium for crowd control while he attempted to put everyone at ease. He tried his best not showing the fear that he had for the children and his team. Normally when the gang sees Barkley he is always yelling and upset, mostly at Carmelita, but never have they seen his face so full of worry, stress, and anxiety. He knew, as much as they did, how difficult and dangerous this mission was.

"At this moment, the best police force in the city is on its way to the school right now. Our major concern is for the safety of the children and staff working at the school that had to witness this heinous act. Right now I have an Interpol staff; along with the local police working side by side to make sure that everyone comes out safe and to bring the suspects to justice".

"Though they have Interpol and the police working on this, I doubt that they will be able to stop the Assassin Circle", Bentley's voice projected in a tiresome tone.

"Yeah, I bet you they have like, super weapons that could really do some damage to Interpol", Murray said with a worry expression on his face. Murray might have a violent streak in him, but he did not want to see innocent people being hurt, especially children.

Just sitting there waiting for the news to project the out come of the situation, Sly began to feel very anxious, especially for Carmelita's safety, and the children who lives depended on the police. If the police failed, then the children were at the mercy of murderers and something like that had to be stopped. Not paying attention to the rest of Barkley's interview, Sly made his way off the couch and into the near by closet to get his things.

Taking his cane and his equipment Sly knew that he was going on a suicidal mission, but rushed towards the window to make a dashing rescue.

"Sly where are you going?!" said the nasally voice across the room watching his partner go off on a self destructive mission.

"I have to go save Carmelita; she has no idea what she's up against Bentley".

"Look, I know that you have…affections towards Inspector Fox, but just going right into their trap just to save her is dangerous Sly. You could be killed! We have only heard of certain things this gang can do, we really don't know what they are fully capable of, you have to have a plan before you can act. That's how we have always worked."

"Yeah Sly", it was Murray this time, "that gang is messed up, you gotta listen to Bentley".

Both of his caring and loving friends, who were like brothers to him, did not want Sly to be in danger or worse, dead. They both had a hurtful expression on their faces, as if he was choosing the Inspector's life over theirs. If Sly died, a piece of them would too.

"Those kids are in serious danger guys, many innocent lives are and I can't stand around waiting to hear how this turns out because I didn't help." Stepping down from the window, Sly did his best to stand his ground against his two friends. He just couldn't let this all play out tragically while he sat in the shadows. Sly had taken down the Fiendish Five, and the Klaww Gang before, and though they are nowhere near as dangerous as the Assassins Circle, he knew he had to try.

"I'm sorry guys, but I have to do this".

Bentley drew out a long sigh, before making his way to his computer. Sly, who noticed his movements felt a glimpse of hope that Bentley would help him.

"Alright Sly", he began. "If this all works out, you'll be a hero. I am going to get the blue prints to the high school and hack into their system to bring up their camera's installed in, and around the building. With that I will be able to not only locate the children who are trapped inside, the police, and Inspector Fox, but also the Assassins lurking in the building and maybe their plans." Good old Bentley always thinking fast.

"Make your way over to the school, and take this device with you" he tossed the radio over at Sly, who eyed it for a moment. "It's an radio I stole from Interpol awhile back, with it you will be able to hear every move they are about to make and where, if you loose connection with me at any time, at least you will know from their end how the situation is going. Just take it just in case".

Sly smiled, his friends always had his back. No matter how hideous things got, Bentley and Murray stayed at his side.

"Also, if you could, take these as well", Sly rushed to Bentley's side to pick up another strange device that he concocted. "It's for the audio inside the school, see if you can drop them off in the same location's as the camera's if you have time. That way we can at least have audio and video of the gang. They should not notice these bugs, at least for awhile".

"And you know I got your back Sly!" Murray, said hitting his fist together readily for any action.

"Murray, Sly will need a fast getaway driver in the distance…when he does come out ok, I need you to get the van ready drive to a location that is somewhat away from all the commotion and wait for Sly".

"What! Aw man, that's going to be the most, boring job Bentley, can't I go in with him?"

Bentley already knew the consequences of Sly going in by himself, he couldn't afford to loose another friend, besides if Sly did make it out alive, he will no doubt be exhausted and would get away from danger faster on wheels than on foot.

"No Murray, this is an important job, at any moment Sly could need to get away from the gang, the police…anybody, and he needs to depend on you getting him out of danger".

Murray's expression perked up when he heard the word danger. He then went to grab his gear out of his room and picked up the keys to the van. "Oh yeah, the Murray will no doubt help a fellow friend escape from harm!" Sly felt better about the situation, instead of going in alone, at least his friends backed him up. "Alright, let's get going Murray, time is ticking and we have children's lives to save. _And Carmelita too_, he thought as he was once again excited on seeing his favorite Inspector once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Second chapter…yay! Didn't take long at all really.

Here's to hoping to more reviews and feedback!

To say that Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox was nervous about the situation at the local high school would be the understatement of the year. Due to her credentials with dealing with large notorious gangs in the past however, landed her, the front and center position in this operation. She wasn't completely alone since her local police counter part Donovan Wesker who dealt with the local gang population was aiding her.

"Inspector Fox, it's a pleasure to meet you though to my chagrin on unfortunate events" said the black and white Husky that extended his hand towards the vixen.

Carmelita smiled and nodded while returning the gesture. "Nice to meet you too Wesker, glad to have someone with experience giving me a helping hand, we will need all the help we can get to save those children".

The local police at this time were outside of the large, eight story high school waiting for orders to come through. Well, behind the high school's gate to be exactly. Past the gate stood the front of the large school that's windows were boarded up for the first four flights the last four flights were pretty much open to whoever wanted to jump that high from the ground to freedom. They stood a good distance away from the school while holding their breaths that nothing jumped off any time soon. It was three o'clock, normally around the time the bell would sound, and the children would go home. Sadly the bell sounded as if it was a normal day, but no quirky teenagers exited the normally busy school entrance.

"Inspector Fox", a local officer handed her a radio and motioned for her to speak to whoever was on the other line.

"Fox speaking".

"Ok Fox", it was Barkley, "at this time the police will use the bull horn to try to speak with the suspects to see what their demands are. What I need you to do is, with Wesker, round up the team and be ready to enter the building when the time is right".

"Yes sir". Carmelita really hoped it did not have to come to that. Going into a high school that she never stepped foot in, in her life. The suspects pretty much had an advantage over her, which she did not like. Handing the radio back to the officer, she made her way over to Wesker's squad car with the rest of the team grouped around him.

"Alright men, if we are ordered to go inside the building, which can be at any moment, we need to look at the layouts of the school. How many of you have been in this building before?"

Carmelita looked around at the crew, very few Interpol officers were assigned to this mission but Barkley made sure that the one's he sent were well qualified, except for the rookie Adrian who was assigned to Carmelita two months ago as a partner.

Since the Cooper gang disappeared for two months after defeating Neela and that hideous Clockwerk, Carmelita had a little less stress running through her life. She did however miss seeing a certain ringtail that made her job more exciting, but took a toll on her personal and social life. _Sly and all of his flirty chit chat,_ Carmelita thought with a chuckle. With hardly anything to do but paper work and local small time crime, Carmelita was dying of boredom. And after seeing her stand up for the kid from time to time, the chief decided to assign Adrian to Carmelita to give her something to do while training him under one of his best officers.

"I have", a voice projected while taking Carmelita out of her deep though.

"I went to school here years ago, but I still know it like the back of my hand" the cocky confident voice projected.

"Well kid I guess that makes you part of the team then, we will need you to lead us around since you personally been inside the school. Who knows how many nooks and crannies this school has", Wesker said patting him on the back in a reassuring way.

Carmelita was shock that Adrian was going to go into that school with hardly any experience. It was bad enough she feared for her own life after years of being on the force, but now she had fear for him as well.

"Wait Wesker, we can't send him in there with us, he's still a rookie who's barely been with Interpol for a few months", Carmelita voiced projected with concerned. At this moment the rest of the team crowded around Wesker's squad car was now paying attention to her including Adrian. She didn't care how Adrian would take that, she just wanted him to be safe.

"He's personally been inside the school, and we haven't. It's bad enough the suspects have an advantage over us" replied Wesker.

At this point, Carmelita wanted to punch Wesker in the snout. For one, trying to encourage Adrian to go into the school, and two for making her object to it and embarrassing Adrian in front of the whole team.

Adrian stood closer to Wesker and did not even look Carmelita in her face. He felt a sting of pain at her words. She did not even have faith in his abilities, especially when he could finally prove himself to Interpol with this mission. To make matters worse, she embarrassed him in front of not only Interpol, but the local police! She damaged his pride; the one person he counted on and looked up to did not even believe he could pull through.

Everyone decided to regroup after Carmelita and Donovan agreed upon a plan before involving them in it. Adrian shied towards the side while glancing down at the pavement below. He felt a lump in his throat form when trying to defend himself in front of his mentor.

"I thought we were partners", he began trying to choose his words carefully. He knew that Carmelita was known for having a short temper, and projecting your voice in a certain manner could blow her fuse quickly. Adrian had seen it happen before with other officers except for the chief. Barkley practically was the only person who could walk all over Carmelita without her saying a damn thing about it.

She felt bad about her decision, but the fact remained, she did not want him going in there. "We are kid but, I just don't want you getting hurt. They might not care what happens to you in there but I do". Adrian began to growl lowly as if he couldn't take it anymore.

"Kid this and kid that! You're not my mother Carmelita!" Surprised he suddenly grew a back bone, Carmelita decided to let the mix breed have this fight. If it were anyone else she would snap them into for talking to her like that…except for the chief.

"Sad that Wesker has more faith then me than you do, I am going in there whether you like it or not and I plan on coming out alive!" With that Adrian slowly moved away from his partner and over to Wesker's crew who more or less showed recognition to the rookie and gave him a bullet proof vest.

Carmelita sighed, _anything but this_, she thought. Today just wasn't her day, even though she hadn't had any real action in awhile, this just wasn't the kind she was looking for. _Its times like this I wish I was chasing Cooper and his gang across the world. At least I know their not putting me in any real danger. Dios, how I really wish this was over already._

Wesker, after looking over the blue print for the school walked over to chat with Carmelita. He had heard stories and rumors, about her, both positive and negative, but nothing could compare to the real deal. She was a very attractive woman, who was intelligent and experienced in law enforcement. Everything about her was a wonder. Wesker himself was not bad a looker at all. A tall black and white Husky, blue sparkling eyes, and in great shape; he had plenty to choose from in the dating area. He just hoped he had a shot when this was all said and done.

"Hey, sorry pushing your rookie partner into this sort of situation. I could tell you were ready to punch me in the eye back there" he said with a smile.

"No worse, the nose. Make it difficult for you to breath and maybe even talk" she replied trying to lighten up the situation. It was funny, she felt different in the past few months, more calm and less stressed. Almost like she was floating through her job with no real purpose; which might seem great time to time but also left a void.

Wesker smiled, if this was the big bad Carmelita they were talking about he failed to see it, she was…nice in a sense. "Well like I said, he would be great for the team, and can finally get his cherry popped with a real mission". Carmelita's ear twitched when hearing that expression. Hmph, men with their sexual analogies she thought bitterly. "Besides", Wesker finished while posing by puffing out his chest with a big grin on his face, "I will personally look after him to make sure he doesn't get hurt, I promise. Carmelita could smell his antics before he could even begin. _Think he's going to try to get close to me by making promises to protect my partner eh? Fat chance Casanova._After years of hearing the Cooper charm flirting with her, if there's one thing Carmelita could detect was a man's interest in her no matter how evident it did not appear to be. Wesker was no different.

"Thanks for the offer I really do appreciate you…concern for my partner Adrian but just in case you…lag behind, I will also make sure that he's ok." She had to show that she wasn't a damsel in distress waiting for someone to rescue her or anyone around her. If it was one thing Carmelita could, it is playing rough with the big boys.

Everyone regrouped and waited for orders to be made. They just hoped everyone came out alive. Including a devious raccoon from afar looking down at his Inspector and the situation from afar on the roof tops readily.

Authors Note: _Little shorter than the first but just as good. Plz review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note_: Part 3 of this fic, just notice how OC ish the last chapter was and if you all don't like the OC characters or if its too much focus on them let me know. Otherwise it just helps me move the plot and our two stars from getting bored. Reviews and feedback do help me realize if the story is moving along at a good pace. I do rather hate when a fan fic I like gets bland or starts to loose focus. Shout out to Slylady345for the reviews and updating weekly in her fics!_

Sly felt anxious as the seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into…well an hour, forty five minutes to say the least. He felt like his legs were going to give out for the additional minutes the police decided to waist trying to talk to the group. Over and over they tried to call the suspects who held the staff and students at the local high school hostage and reach out to the "leader" for their demands before moving on to plan B, which was to just bust in there and save the kids. Bentley told him that from the looks of it inside, the Assassin Circle was up to something. Some of the cameras were either blocked out or just completely dead for some reason. Bentley did however spot all five members including the leader in different floors of the building from time to time.

"_Sly, it looks as if they are setting up traps inside and around the building_" he projected. "_When the police DO go inside to search for the kids, they are in for a big surprise_".

What Sly couldn't figure out was why would this group target this particular school? It didn't make sense. It had no financial assets that could be accessed, the children and staff were not really a big challenge, and the only thing Sly could think of that was remotely close to an answer was the police. The Assassins Circle is known for taking jobs for money, killing people to gain profit, or if sensing a great challenge, they just went for it.

But the local police and Interpol, while having good credentials, didn't seem like such a big challenge to him. Sly began to think about his round about with Carmelita and the cops. Sure they never really caught him, but he still liked the possibility of getting caught and the challenge of getting out of a sticky situation. From that perspective he could see why the Assassins Circle would get themselves in as much trouble as possible to see how they would come out, but the more Sly thought of it, the more it began to sound like an initiation!

"Bentley, tell me what do you know about the Assassins Circle when it comes to recruiting new members" Sly barked quickly over his binocucom.

He could hear the turtle typing in the background searching for the answers on the underground criminal website. While trying to find out the answer to Sly's question, Sly himself looked around the area for possible entries for when the cops actually decide to move in. Then the typing noise ceased.

"_Well Sly, a good source of mine says that the Circle is divided up into five teams that will recruit new members after the death of at least one of their members on a team. Since they recruit in packs if one falls, the whole group falls". _

"That's pretty harsh huh Bentley".

"_Yeah it's not pretty; they have different sectors and groups of Assassins in the Circle. Say for example that they have teams Red, Blue, Yellow, Orange, and Green. If a member of team Green is killed, that whole party of Green is killed off. So it seems as if the Circle is recruiting these guys for one of their fallen teams. They already resemble the markings of the Circle; all they need to do is pass the test"._

"But, why a school?" Sly yelled with frustration. "Why target kids for God's sake?"

"_Well, they have to create a worthy opponent so difficult and so messy yet execute their plan so well to get out alive and without getting busted. Seems to me like this team targeted the biggest opponent that could find, which was the local police and Interpol. If all goes as plan, what ever plan the Circle created for the team to do, then they will be recruited into their own Assassins Circle team"._

"So what do you propose is the plan that the Circle gave the team?"

"_By the looks of all the traps they have set up, to kill as many officers as they can Sly". _

Bentley didn't have to see the look on Sly's face to know that his last statement sparked anger inside of the raccoon. After years of growing up with the fellow thief, Bentley could remotely tell when Sly was upset or angry; he could also literally hear Sly softly growling.

"_Now Sly, one more thing I need to tell you. The official leader of the Assassin's Circle is known for showing up or already being in the same vicinity of the team, as a spectator make sure you do not, I repeat do not run into him, I will upload a sketch that people have came up with so far on what he possibly could look like". _

He could tell that Sly did not pay much attention to his last statement. He could also tell that Sly was even more determined than ever to help a certain Inspector make it through the cruel initiation. It was going to be the death of him trying to save her! And being part of the family Bentley felt as if Sly's action would affect him personally as well. _Sigh, what you wont do for friends_, Bentley sadly thought.

"_Just get ready to hear from the Assassin's, it seems like they are all set for whatever plan they have up their sleeves_".

Waitingforsly4waitingforsly4waitingforsly4waitingforsly4waitingforsly4waitingforsly4

Carmelita felt a chill in the air as she put on a bullet proof vest just for safety reasons. She sadly looked down at her shock pistol to only replace it with a real gun with lethal bullets. This mission was going to be serious, anyone inside that building other than an innocent bystanders where going to be captured either dead or barely alive. No _freeze_, nor _hands up_, this time, it was shoot first and ask questions later; not the style Carmelita preferred really, but when Barkley made orders, she just couldn't refuse. The bullet proof vest added extra weight that interfered with Carmelita's speed and agility and made her sweat underneath her clothes more but it was for her own good; or at least that is what she kept telling herself.

Adrian had yet to talk to her after embarrassing him in front of the team earlier today, but she made sure she kept an eye out for him. It was something about Adrian that she felt like it was her duty to protect him. At first she thought that she might have had some affection towards the mixed breed. He was a handsome young man and only five years her junior though she might call him "kid" a lot. He had golden brown eyes that sparkled every time she saw him, a beautiful blend of reddish brown and grey fur that mixed wonderfully, great features to make any lady take a double take actually. But after spending time with Adrian as a partner, it didn't feel as passionate as she thought. It was more along the lines as being a big sister watching after her little adventurous brother which made apart of her sad. _Will I ever find the right one?_ She sadly thought to herself. The closest she had ever felt affection with a male was that damned raccoon. It was something about Sly that made her grin every time she saw that low down thief. Shrugging it off as just the thrill of the chase, she began to wonder if that was all it was. More so, she began to wonder if Sly was just patronizing her, or did he really mean all of the things he said about her. But he was a thief and she was a cop, in her mind, it would never work. _Why couldn't Cooper be a cop? My life would be so much easier_, she said as sorrow consumed her thoughts.

She tried to make sense of the situation; here she was 25 and still single. She felt like there was a certain, rush, in her having a relationship with someone and settle down at a proper age but always felt wrapped up in her work to even care.

Her mother always badgered her about it; more than Barkley does with her on the Cooper case. Its always _"When will you give me grandchildren Carmelita?"_ or "_You better find them now young before you get too old and the pickens are small_". Her _madre _always wanted her to settle down and stop the cop business. After loosing her own _padre_ to a ruthless gang she could see why. Her other two sisters lived simple lives, one as a teacher, the other as a stay at home wife, but Carmelita didn't want to go the stereotypical way for a women. She wanted the real action, but days like these, she sometimes begged for the simple life.

There was a pregnant pause in the air as the door to the school seemed to crack open a little bit. Everyone standing outside held their breaths as they watched and waited for something to happen. Carmelita herself could feel her own heart beating faster and faster inside of the heavy bullet proof vest.

A little RC car came out rolling out of the building and towards the gate where the officers where standing out side of. Inside the RC car was a little radio attached that looked similar to their radios. Wesker, was the first to move towards the little toy car and slowly unlatching the gate to get inside. He then took the radio from inside of the car and proceeded to step towards the large group of police.

Everyone outside of the school seemed to be on edge. At the moment, they may have just landed their first contact with the suspects inside of the school. Wesker, whose hands were sweaty and whose heart was beating faster and faster the longer he held on to the radio, finally held down the button to speak.

"This is officer Wesker of the Paris police, we all would like to know the state of the students and staff of this high school that you and your men have currently taken over". Swallowing the lump in his throat, he finished. "We would like to know what are your demands for holding the children and faculty hostage and will do all we can to meet those needs."

The silence was killing him inside. Wesker knew that the gang wanted to hold off as long as they could to have the police on edge about the student's conditions. One thing he hated more than the criminals who did this, was the games they normally play.

But then it began.

"_**Good afternoon to you all of the Paris police and those officers from Interpol**_", said the voice in an unrecognizable tone, it seemed as if whoever was on the other line used some kind of voice simulator to drown out their original voice. _**"At this moment it is 4 pm on this Friday afternoon, I am sure you all did not expect to have this sort of…situation occur on such a vibrant day of the week where the kiddies go home for two days, and everyone is well relaxed to get off from work"**_. Yup, he was officially toying with them. _**"However, I and my associates want to play a game with you all to make your Friday more enjoyable to us and hopefully to you". **_

Just hearing the mysterious voice toy with them for having the upper hand made the emotions of the fellow officer's spark with anger; as well as the emotions of a thief from afar. _"Sly, though you already probably know this, it seems as if the group of Assassin's have a radio belonging to the Paris police. I just hate to really find out how they got their hands on one". _

_**Since you all have been patient, I am willing to let you all think over you current situation for a few minutes after I explain today's events. You see, I will at 4:30 pm start a stop watch. You all have exactly thirty minutes to get not only the faculty, staff, and students out of here, or at least as many as you can. After the thirty minutes are up, no matter how many you have, the building will go in a lock down and everyone inside will die." **_

Sly felt like his heart dropped in the pit of his stomach. The group not only set up traps to distract and hurt the officers from trying to save the children, but also knew if they are not successful in their time limit, they either have to abort to save themselves and let the children die due to failure, or risk their lives in taking down the Assassin's once in the lockdown. This was not going to be easy.

Wesker lowered the radio from his ear slowly and looked behind him towards his men. They all had this fear in their eyes for themselves, the kids, and the lives that would be lost if they failed. Carmelita felt it too. She might have failed to catch Sly and his gang, but this determined if people lived or not, including herself. It was very hard seeing the future when your life could end quickly in one day. She knew this Friday that this assignment was not going to be easy.

Authors note: _The action will begin in the next chapter I promise. Whew, that took a minute, but I am pushing 'em out pretty quickly. I'm trying to finish this fic hopefully in a week or so before I go back to school and get distracted but I do plan on finishing this fiasco! I kept thinking about saw every time I stared typing the Assassins speech pretty sad. Also I kinda got inspired by that new movie the Collector great movie by the way! Looking towards more views and reviews, they do make me feel like this story is actually worth someone's time and entertainment. Shout out to all my ghost readers too…if any. _


End file.
